Un libro y una taza de café
by Emily's.eyes
Summary: — ¿Sabes lo que yo quiero de ti?— Logró articular Edward sin parar de embestirla. — Quiero que me digas por qué ya no puedo vivir sin ti… Quiero que me digas de una vez por qué el hacerte el amor es como si hubiera muerto y llegado al cielo.


**Summary**: — ¿Sabes lo que yo quiero de ti?— Logró articular Edward sin parar de embestirla. — Quiero que me digas por qué ya no puedo vivir sin ti… Quiero que me digas de una vez por qué el hacerte el amor es como si hubiera muerto y llegado al cielo.

_**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son de SM**_

**Un libro y una taza de café**

Isabella Swan nunca se había sentido igual a las otras personas, siempre había tenido gustos peculiares que para algunos era simplemente difícil de entender, pero eso a ella realmente no le importaba, acostumbraba simplemente a ignorar aquellas diferencias y seguir adelante, argumentando que "tenía mejores cosas en que pensar".

Desde los seis años, había amado cada una de las letras que estaban sumergidas en los libros que con tanto fervor absorbía. Podía pasar horas sin aburrirse, siempre rodeada de viajes fantásticos y amores eternos relatados en aquellos libros que simplemente era lo más importante en su vida.

Cuando a penas había cumplido los trece años, prometió ante la luz de las estrellas y la suave brisa de la noche de verano, que algún día de su vida publicaría un libro, sin la ambición de ser famosa, si no, como lo llamaban algunos: "por amor al arte".

Y es lo que en estos momentos estaba tratando de hacer. Sentada en el escritorio de la biblioteca frente a su computadora portátil que se había comprado un par de meses atrás, su rostro fruncía un poco el ceño reflejando lo concentrada que estaba, de vez en cuando mordía su labio o simplemente sacudía su cabeza para borrar todo el párrafo que había escrito el cual no le había gustado cuando lo había releído.

Trabajaba en la Biblioteca Municipal de Forks, de lunes a sábado desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las ocho de la noche, aunque no le molestaba quedarse más tiempo después del trabajo ya que nadie le esperaba en casa. Además, disfrutaba el ver pasar a la gente por aquel lugar, acostumbraba a sentarse en su escritorio y embelezarse ante su amado trabajo, que no todos envidiaban.

Suspiró con frustración, no podía concentrarse, no después de la conversación que había tenido con su "amiga" Jessica. La había llamado: "Vieja" "Poco sensual" y una infinidad de palabras pocos decorosas, todo porque no tenía una vida sexual muy bien activa. Y ahora, caía en la cuenta, que a pesar de la mala conducta de su amiga, una parte de ella tenía razón. ¿Siete meses sin tener sexo sería mucho? Bueno... había gente que moría virgen, y ella a los veintiocho años ya había tenido más de algún encuentro casual con el sexo opuesto.

Le molestaba que tuvieran ese prototipo de ella. Acostumbraba a leer mucho, hasta el punto de obsesionarse con los libros que tenía, pero era humana, y tenía vida social. Sus preferencias no eran ir a un bar todas las noches, ni tampoco bailar envuelta en una minifalda que dejara poca imaginación a quienes la rodearan. Sus preferencias eran: Un libro y una taza de café... simplemente como el paraíso.

La rutina de su trabajo era normal, sólo tenía que preocuparse del orden y de que cada persona estuviera a gusto con cada libro que se les ofrecía. Y hasta ahora, nadie se había quejado de su trato, aunque había algunas personas que venían constantemente y que eran un fastidio, como aquel que venía caminando hacia ella, con un característico paso, similar al de un depredador ante su presa.

La había molestado desde la primera vez que había pisado la tierra, y no era un chiste, Edward Cullen había compartido con ella desde el jardín de infantes hasta la universidad. ¡Algo horrible! ¡Todos los malditos días de su existencia la había molestado con bromas! Se reía, mofaba, sacaba en cara sus debilidades, la hacía sonrojar y quitaba sus cosas.

Lo peor de todo, es que nunca se cansó de ella, ni tampoco decidió alejarse de ese aburrido pueblo.

Y por otra parte, lo mejor, era que nunca, pero nunca ella le había respondido con las mismas jugarretas, tenía un lema de vida: "No te rebajes al nivel de Cullen" eso le había ayudado a sobrevivir esos años.

— ¿Qué tal Swan? ¿Te diviertes? — Le preguntó mientras se sentaba inoportunamente sobre el escritorio de ella.

— ¿Quieres la verdad o sólo que te haga sentir bien? — Subió su mirada, para perderse en la intensa que le ofrecía el ojiverde.

— ¿Estás de humor, Isabella? — Dijo comenzando el habitual juego de preguntas.

— ¿No tienes más que hacer?

— ¿No te aburre el estar escribiendo a cada segundo?

— ¿No te aburre fastidiar a los demás? ¿Acaso no tienes vida?

— Parte de mi vida es fastidiarte— Le respondió rodando los ojos como si aquello fuera algo sumamente obvio.

— ¡Ajá! ¡Admítelo Cullen! Eres un pobre diablo que sólo sabe fastidiar a los que sí tienen vida.

— ¿Y qué me dices de ti?— Frunciendo el ceño, se levantó del escritorio y luego se acercó a ella dejando solamente un par de centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros. — ¿Disfrutas el encerrarte acá?

— Mi vida no debería por qué importarte, Cullen— Agradeció que las palabras salieran claras de su boca debido al nerviosismo que de a poco iba adquiriendo ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan cerca? Eso claramente no la ayudaba a concentrarse. — Hago lo que toda persona normal hace: Trabajar. Pero claramente esa palabra no pertenece a tu vocabulario.

— Para tu información Isabella... —Comenzó acortando más la distancia entre sus rostros.

La boca de él la distrajo, a pesar del odio que sentía hacia su humanidad siempre quiso ser una de las tantas chicas del instituto y la universidad que alguna vez los habían probado ¿Tan exquisitos serían como ellas lo habían descrito? Sacudió su cabeza, nunca... ni en sus sueños, se permitiría volver a pensar en aquello.

— Yo si trabajo ¿Se te olvidó que soy médico?

— Un médico muy inmaduro a decir verdad.

— ¿Qué me dices de ti, Ratón de Biblioteca? — El Cullen se arrepintió al instante de haber dicho aquello, sabía cuanto le dolía escuchar aquel apodo, más de una vez se lo había dicho y todas esas veces ella había llorado, y ahora... lo menos que quería hacer era verla llorar, porque sabía que todas esas lágrimas era por culpa de él.

Bella sintió como que su cuerpo pesara el doble y en el centro se calcinara una bola de odio hacia a él. Rabia, dolor, ira, repulsión, decepción y lo peor… unas ganas inmensas de llorar se formaban en su corazón.

— Ve-te— Logró tartamudear mientras se ponía de pie y le miraba a los ojos. Edward se golpeó mentalmente al ver el rostro de la chica, sintió como si una patada se hubiera incrustado en su estómago y la impotencia lo volvía a encerrar, no como si fuera la primera vez, porque ya la había hecho sufrir, aunque no podía entender el por qué la respuesta de ella, sólo era un seudónimo que para él era muy creativo y particular.

— Pecas... — Comenzó haciendo referencia al antiguo apodo que le había entregado cuando eran pequeños. — No seas tonta ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Si es la pura verdad… admítelo, eres un simple Ratón…

— ¡BASTA! ¡Basta... por favor! — Suplicó la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía escuchar que la volvieran a pasar por el piso, no cuando él lo único que buscaba era herir su corazón. — Te has pasado Edward...— Susurró al ver la mueca que se formaba en el rostro de él.

— Bella...— Ella abrió los ojos ante la mención que había dicho, nunca le había llamado así desde que eran pequeños. — Yo...— Se acercó a ella logrando que la Swan nuevamente dejara el enojo y se concentrara en el cuerpo del hombre que tenía en frente, ella dio un paso atrás, pero él le siguió, el juego fue simple, hasta que se toparon con la estantería de libros que rezaban la evolución del hombre hasta la actualidad. — Tienes que escucharme.

— No. — Negó mientras que sentía como los brazos de él la retenían formando una trampa sin la oportunidad de escaparse. — Entiende algo Edward... jamás... pero jamás quiero volver a verte en mi vida. — Articuló aún cohibida por la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Podía sentir todo el buen formado trozo de él pegándose al suyo y aunque la fina tela de su blusa impidiera que el tacto fuera real ella sentía como si quemara todo su ser.

— Así que... ¿Nunca más Pecas?— Tomó el rostro de ella con sus manos. — Pídelo Swan... quiero que me mires a los ojos y me lo pidas.

— Te odio— Le susurró mientras trataba de soltar el agarre que él imponía con su cuerpo. Hizo todo lo que pudo, hasta golpeó el musculoso torso de él pero fue mala idea ya que en su cabeza se formó la clara imagen de ella acariciando cada centímetro de su torso… sin la restricción de su ropa.

— Yo también— Articuló a escasos milímetros de su rostro— Y te aseguro, te odiaré por el resto de mi vida. Y nunca... pero nunca me olvidarás

Abrió su boca para responder ante ese comentario, quería decirle que era un estúpido y egoísta... Ingenuo y egocéntrico, tacaño e imbécil. Pero la verdad es que no podía hacer mucho, debido a que su boca estaba siendo ocupada por los labios de él.

Isabella Swan se estaba besando con el estúpido, egoísta, ingenuo, egocéntrico, tacaño e imbécil de Edward Cullen.

¿Y que más hacer cuando un chico de cabellos broncíneos, ojiverde, labios completamente sensuales, y un cuerpo de infarto te estaba besando? No necesitó responder a esa pregunta con palabras, las dio mediante los hechos. Subió sus manos y las posó en el cuello de él, jalando débilmente sus cabellos. Edward por su parte, mientras que ella entreabría su boca y dejaba pasar su lengua la atrajo a su cuerpo y eliminó cualquier espacio entre ellos. Un gruñido salió del profundo de su ser cuando Bella siguió con sus caricias esparciéndolas por toda su espalda, el tacto quemaba, en especial cuando solo había una camisa de por medio.

— Edward… — Logró articular cuando rompieron el beso, pero eso no significaba que pararían y él no tenía signo alguno de no querer parar.

El joven comenzó a repartir besos por todo su cuello, lamiendo cada porción de piel que se presentaba ante él, succionando y dejando más de alguna marca en el camino. Ella, ante lo exquisito que se sentía cada beso que repartía él, se permitió meter las manos bajo la camisa del Cullen. Jadeó ante la sorpresa, ella sin pudor estaba tocando desde su cintura hacia arriba mientras que él comenzaba a acariciar sus senos sobre la blusa de color blanco que traía puesta. Bella, en algunos movimientos rápidos se frotó contra él una y otra vez dejando de lado la vergüenza que sentía y lo sonrojada que estaba.

— Mmm… Bella eso se siente tan bien— Le susurró en el odio mientras respondía los movimientos. Aunque sus sexos no se estaban tocando piel con piel, se sentían como en el cielo.

Suavemente separó sus piernas y apoyó una de las suyas en el centro para así tener mejor acceso, comenzó mover sus piernas en conjunto de sus caderas y Bella acaloradamente le respondió.

Mantuvieron sus calientes bocas sin despegarse, la humedad ya se encontraba en la parte baja de la chica mientras que los erectos pezones se hacía notar a través de la tela, y la situación del Cullen no se quedaba atrás, por cada beso, mordisco y roce que se daban, sentía que su bóxer se iba achicando haciendo tortuoso el roce de su miembro y la tela.

Estaba embelezado ante lo suaves cabellos de la Swan, era exquisito el tacto que le regalaban estos y agradeció el poder haber hundido sus dedos en la cabellera de la chica, una de las cuantas acciones cumplidas que quería lograr en ese día… o tal vez por el resto de su existencia.

Cuando dejaron de morder y succionar los labios del otro, se miraron fijamente.

Café y Verde… dos mezclas que para algunos era de poca importancia, pero para ellos era algo que ni siquiera podían explicar con simples palabras, porque ese encuentro iba más allá de una calentura de pantalones o simplemente unos juegos, ese encuentro era de una extrañeza la cual tendría algún nombre un tiempo después, ahora lo que les importaba a ellos era el sentirse cada uno, descubrir cada curva, gesto en el cuerpo de quién tenían en frente.

Embelesada aún con el aroma del ángel encarnado frente a sus ojos, lo besó una y otra vez. Las manos de él acunaron su rostro mientras que ella con manos temblorosas iba abriendo el botón de los pantalones de él.

Edward no fue capaz de contener el jadeo ante la sensación de tener las manos de ella dentro de sus pantalones repartiendo exquisitas caricias por el contorno de sus bóxers.

Las manos de él fueron bajando por la espalda de ella tomándose su tiempo para absorber la electricidad que emanaban sus cuerpos conjunto la adrenalina que les rodeaba ya que en cualquier instante alguien podría entrar y verlos en esa posición que no dejaba mucho para la imaginación.

Ella, ante los incontrolables gemidos que salían de su boca al sentir la lengua de él jugar con cada partícula de piel que lograba exhibir, tomó la valentía necesaria y acarició el ya duro miembro del Cullen por sobre la tela de su ropa interior.

— Bella— Gruñó sintiendo como la mano de ella se apretaba con aquella parte sensible. — Be-lla… — Trató de articular cuando ella afianzó más el agarre.

La aprisionó más contra el estante de la librería y comenzó rápidamente a desabrochar la blusa de la castaña y cuando la chica ya estuvo completamente sin la prenda posó sus dos manos temblorosas sobre los senos de ella que aún estaban escondidos tras la tela de su brasier.

Isabella trataba buscar un rastro de su cordura, pues sabía que aquello estaba mal. Las cosas no deberían presentarse así cuando supuestamente dos seres humanos se odiaban.

Además, ella no era una cualquiera que en menos de media hora se estaba acostando con algún hombre que se cruce por su camino. Diablos ¡¿Dónde quedaba algún raciocinio en su cabeza?! Había criticado tanto a Cullen por follarse a la mayoría de sus compañeras en la universidad… ¡Hasta en los propios baños! Y ella estaba a punto de acostarse con él ¡En una Biblioteca! ¡En su trabajo!

Habría perdido la cabeza si algún día se acostaría con él… y hoy no sería ese día.

— Cullen…— Trató de llamar la atención de él y despegar su rostro de entre sus senos. — Cullen. — Intentó de nuevo pero él aún seguía succionando la piel que estaba en su camino hasta llegar a su cuello.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Susurró él en su oído mientras que mordía levemente su lóbulo.

— Vete. — Sentenció sin pensarlo. Pues no dudaba de lo que decía, ni tampoco se arrepentía de matar la pasión del momento. El ojiverde se estancó en su lugar y lentamente subió la mirada a los ojos de la castaña. Hizo una mueca ¿Había escuchado bien?

— ¿Qué has dicho? — Le preguntó casi en inaudibles palabras, se separó de ella un par de centímetros pero aún así no soltó el agarre de su cintura.

— Quiero que te vayas y por favor no vuelvas… no cuando yo esté. Olvida esto, fue sólo un impasse. — Habló de recorrido sin dejar escapar algo, necesitaba alejarse de él, no saber más de este altercado en toda su vida.

Lo empujó levemente y se dirigió a su escritorio, ahí abrochó su blusa y a prisas comenzó a guardar sus cosas ya que hace más de una hora había pasado el tiempo de cerrar la biblioteca.

Cuando se atrevió a mirar al Cullen, éste estaba dándole la espalda apoyando una de sus manos contra la estantería y su cabeza gacha. Lentamente se incorporó y después de abrochar sus pantalones se encaminó hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás.

— ¿Sabes lo que más odio de ti Swan? Odio tu mirada como si los demás fueran unos imbéciles, odio que te sonrojes a cada momento, que seas egoísta y te encierres sin darle la oportunidad a otros. Pero lo que más me enferma de todo lo tuyo, es que sin querer insistes con meterte en mi cabeza, nublando hasta el más inútil de mis pensamientos.

Y con los recuerdos de esa noche, partió sin mirar atrás.

El sonido de la noche en conjunto de sus pequeños sollozos se mezclaba en la habitación. La taza de café estaba llena, mientras que el libro esperaba ser abierto nuevamente esa noche, pero Isabella no quería saber sobre su lectura nocturna o sobre el humeante café que estaba depositado en la mesita junto a ella.

Estaba apoyada en el respaldo de la cama mirando sin ningún punto fijo, se sentía como si estuviera hecha pedazos y lo peor de todo es que no encontraba alguna excusa creíble ante tal situación.

Tal vez era por la mezcla de sentimientos que se incrustaban en su corazón, o tal vez porque cuando había buscado apoyo ante lo ocurrido hace unas horas en la biblioteca, Jessica, su amiga le había dicho que dejara de ser: "Ahuyenta Chicos" "Miedosa de fornicar" etc...

Bella no sabía qué pensar, aunque las ideas estaban claras en su cabeza, no sabía a cuál darle mayor importancia. Por una parte, sentía un grave remordimiento ante como habían concluido las cosas con el Cullen, si ella hubiera estado en su lugar, hubiera sido capaz de quién sabe que cosa; pero él no era el único perjudicado, ella también había quedado con ganas de mucho más, pero simplemente todo aquello era imposible de conciliar.

Hace unos minutos había decidido llamarle y pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento, pero se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos, que la confusión y frustración la sumieron en el mundo de las lágrimas ¿Qué se supone que sentía por él? ¿Por qué había respondido así a tal fervoroso beso?

Y lo peor de la situación… ¿Por qué tenías las increíbles ganas de que se volvieran a besar?

Secó sus lágrimas y con manos temblorosas cogió el teléfono de la mesita de noche, había agradecido que Jessica le dictara el número de él hace unos días sin ninguna razón.

Mientras esperaba que respondieran se retorcía los dedos una y otra vez, no recordaba haberse sentido así hace bastante tiempo. Al séptimo tono se decidió a cortar la llamada, pero alguien al otro lado de la línea llegó justo a tiempo.

— ¿Hola?— Respondió una femenina voz pero para nada infantil.

— ¿Edward?— Sabía que era inútil decir su nombre y se golpeó mentalmente ante lo absurdo que había hecho.

— Él está en la ducha en estos momentos. — Respondió la voz de la mujer.

"_Claro" _pensó Bella _"Debe de haber estado duchándose luego de estar con ella"_. Terminó haciendo referencia a la mujer que le había contestado el teléfono. Trató de no pensar en las imágenes que se avecinaban en su mente, de él y alguna otra mujer, haciéndole lo mismo que hace unas le estaba haciendo a ella. Era repulsivo... asquerosamente repulsivo y ella no quería ser parte de aquello.

— ¿Quieres que le deje un mensaje?— Preguntó animada la otra voz.

— No, muchas gracias. — Y con un "Buenas noches" cortó la llamada.

Dos horas después se encontraba recostada en su cama y abrazando su almohada como si su vida dependiera de aquello. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, esperando que el sueño viniera a su encuentro pero nada pasaba, todo había cambiado después de aquella llamada. Lo primero que pensó era en lo ridículo que había hecho: ¡Lo había llamado! ¡Había llamado al ser humano que más odiaba en la tierra! Y los resultados no habían sido buenos, ya que había contestado una mujer. Trató de imaginársela: rubia y alta, con ojos verdes y figura estupenda. Algo muy distinto a lo que era ella, ya que Isabella —según ella— tenía un aburrido color de café en sus ojos y cabello.

Nada se le podría comparar a la mujer que esa noche estaba en la cama de Edward, y eso le dolía un montón. Porque aquellos besos que compartieron le había dado una leve luz de esperanza… pero todo se había vuelto oscuro después de escuchar la voz de la mujer que estaba en su hogar, al igual que su vista… ya que se había quedado dormida.

Llevaba más de media hora empinada en la débil escalera ordenando algunos libros, y todo esa media hora había pedido a lo cielos el no caerse ¿Quién la había mandado a ordenar cada estantería en esa gigantesca biblioteca? Pues eso era fácil de responder, Cullen había estado en sus pensamientos todo el día, por lo tanto tenía que hacer algo para evitarlo y no sentir aquel dolor que se concentraba en su pecho.

Había cerrado la biblioteca hace media hora, no había sido un día muy pesado, lo más agitado había sido el club de literatura para los más pequeños, que no le daban muchos problemas.

Suspiró con frustración por una parte por todos los sentimientos que trataba de ocultar y por otra porque no alanzaba el tomo que esperaba ser sacudido por el paño que traía ella.

Vio la única posibilidad que tenía, y ésta era ponerse de puntillas y dar su mayor esfuerzo para alcanzarlo. Así que lo hizo de esa manera, cuando las puntas de sus dedos estaban tocando al inmenso libro, viendo que no alcanzaba, alzó un poco más sus talones para lograr su objetivo, sólo un par de milímetros y su victoria sería alcanzada.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?— Saltó al escuchar aquella voz, y tanto fue su sorpresa que la escalera comenzó a tambalearse, dio un grito mientras que el aparato perdía el equilibrio. — ¡Bella!—

Cerró sus ojos esperando el fuerte impacto en su cuerpo, aquello le cobraría caro, tal vez alguna torcedura en su muñeca y en su pie, pero nada sucedió, grande fue su sorpresa cuando los mismos brazos que la sostuvieron ayer la acogían ahora. Giró su rostro y ahí estaba el de él, tan hermoso como lo recordaba, sólo algo había cambiado, pequeñas marcas oscuras se formaban alrededor de sus ojos, dejándole claro que no había podido dormir bien la noche pasada.

— ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó después de unos segundo de silencio en donde sólo se admiraban el uno al otro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Ayer fui clara con lo que te pedí. — Soltó el agarre y enseguida se puso de pie. — No quiero volver a verte… jamás.

— ¿Qué te hice Bella?— Le preguntó cuando ella le daba la espalda y se encaminaba al otro pasillo para seguir con su trabajo. — ¿Acaso, ayer te hice daño?

— ¿Cómo entraste?— Evitó la pregunta, pues él le había hecho mucho. Desde lo más superfluo hasta lo más significativo para su corazón.

— Eso no importa…te hice una pregunta la cual quiero que respondas. — Ella no le dirigió la palabra y siguió su trabajo. — Bella. — Llamó él.

— ¿Qué ahora ya no seré "El ratón de Biblioteca" o la señoritas "Pecas"?— Dijo con veneno en cada palabra.

— Sería estúpido ¿No? Después de todo lo que hicimos... o estuvimos a punto de hacer.

— Mira... si vienes a arrepentirte, por favor date la vuelta y parte hasta tu casa con la mujer que te espera… no creo que tengas problemas, la puerta es bastante amplia.

— ¿Mujer?— Repitió él muy confundido.

— Pues claro… ¡Que tonta soy! No es una... deben ser dos… aunque no me sorprende. — Fijó la mirada en los ojos de él. — La verdad, es que ahora nada me sorprende de ti.

— Estás siendo muy inmadura. — Murmuró él mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

— ¿Yo? ¿Me llamas inmadura cuando ayer estuviste dando un show a punto de tener sexo sobre mi escritorio?

— Te recuerdo que yo no fui el único que lo dio... ¿Te olvidas cuantas veces gemiste mi nombre?— Al ver el sonrojo de ella prosiguió— ¿O como besabas mi cuello? ¿Y sin pudor apretabas mi trasero?

— Basta… ¿Viniste a burlarte?

— No, vine a aclararte algunas cosas, ya estoy cansado de este juego. — Bella tragó y lo miró fijamente, una imagen se formó en su cabeza: Él diciéndole que era una basura, que olvidara todo. Y eso claramente no era algo que quería escuchar.

— Es mejor que te vayas Edward. — Susurró en casi inaudibles palabras.

— No Swan.

— Alguien te espera en casa… no la dejes esperar.

— ¡No seas inmadura mujer!

— ¡No soy inmadura, digo la verdad! ¡Ayer como estúpida te llamé esperando disculparme! ¡Pero con lo que me encontré! ¡Estabas con alguien!— Soltó mirándolo con rabia, resopló ante la incrédula mirada del ojiverde que tenía en frente. — Eso no debería importarme... vete Edward.

— ¿Me escucharás por las buenas o por las malas?

— Creo que de ninguna forma. — Se acercó y puso sus dos manos en el pecho de él para así empujarlo. Él tomó sus dos muñecas y la acorraló contra la estantería de libros que tenían cerca.

— Será a mi manera entonces— Susurró en su oído seductoramente.

— Déjame ir. — Trató de empujar pero el cuerpo de él no se inmutó.

— No, te he tenido lejos toda mi vida, no lo permitiré ahora. — Volvió a susurrar. Bella se tensó al escuchar aquellas palabras ¿Cómo que no la ha tenido lejos?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— Tartamudeo girando su cabeza para así poder mirar al Cullen a los ojos.

— Que ayer estaba en mi razón Bella, sin querer has insistido con meterte en mi cabeza, nublando hasta el más inútil de mis pensamientos. No pienso dejarte ir… no cuando ya probé tus labios y toqué tu cuerpo. No cuando escuché mi nombre en los gemidos que me regalaban tu boca.

— Es imposible... tú estás con alguien

— Deja de ser tonta, no tengo a nadie... la persona que contestó el teléfono fue mi hermana. — La miró con dulzura inspirándole la confianza que ella esperaba encontrar. Sintió como que su pecho se hinchara de alegría, pues todo lo que quería escuchar habían salido de esos hermosos labios.

— Entonces…— Susurró ella acercando su rostro al de él y cerrando sus ojos levemente.

— He esperado que te dieras cuenta de lo que siento todos estos años.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste sincero de una vez por todas?— Preguntó rozando lo labios de él dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que crecían en el fondo de su corazón como también de las caricias que él repartía en su cintura.

— Tratar con Swan nunca ha sido fácil... tienes tu carácter.

— Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte a él.

Y sin decir más lo besó, pues ahora no tenía ninguna barrera que se lo impidiera dejando que inmediatamente sus lenguas comenzaran un juego entre ellas.

Pero sus manos no se quedaron atrás, él las posó en su trasero y le obligó a que ella lo abrazara por sus piernas. Inmediatamente la situó en uno de los escritorios que estaban en el pasillo, tirando al suelo todo lo que estaba a la vista y que próximamente les molestaría en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Después de haber estado besándose, él comenzó a regar múltiple besos por su rostro, su cuello, su escote para luego volver a sus labios que tantos reclamaban los de él. Bella, aún imposible de creer todas las aquellas cosas que le había dicho junto con aquellas palabras envueltas en ternura que susurraba en su oído cuando la besaba, sólo atinaba a rodear su cuello y acariciar sus broncíneos cabellos.

— ¿No que me odiabas?— Le preguntó ella seductoramente mientras que en un ataque de valentía comenzaba a morder y succionar su cuello. — ¿No que odiabas mi indiferencia? ¿Mi sonrojo?— Ante los gemidos que empezaba a emitir el Cullen sin poder darle una respuesta, se acercó más a él y comenzó a frotarse contra su entrepierna, agradeciendo internamente que estuviera sentada sobre el escritorio. — Dime Cullen…— Empujó un poco más fuerte para luego escuchar el gruñido que trataba de esconder el ojiverde en el cuello de ella — Respóndeme... o probablemente quedarás peor que ayer. — Sentenció ella.

Edward la miró intensamente y besó de nuevo sus labios, automáticamente ella dejó pasar su lengua pues se había convertido en lo más adictivo de su existencia.

— ¿Sabes qué?— Dijo él mientras acercaba sus manos a la blusa de ella y acariciaba sus senos sobre la estorbosa tela.— Tu sonrojo es el más adorable que jamás he visto en mi vida.— Mientras decía aquello Bella vio como comenzaba a desabotonar la primera piedrecilla de su blusa.— Tu indiferencia logró que posara mis ojos en ti.— Susurró en su oído mientras desasía el segundo botón.— Amo cuando muerdes tu labio y me miras con esa cara tan seductora.— Mordió el lóbulo de su oído y luego lo lamió para así desabrochar el tercer botón.— Te has llevado al infierno mi dosis de cordura— Le dijo mientras comenzaba a lamer cuello y desabrochaba el cuarto botón. — Te odio porque ya no me dejas vivir tranquilo…— La miró a los ojos y pudo identificar la duda en ella. — Te odio porque te has metido en mí y no sales... nunca. — Besó sus labios nuevamente. — Pero no te preocupes... no pienso dejarte hacerlo.

Su sonrisa se iluminó y sintió como si le hubiera regalado algo que había estado esperando toda su vida, acunó en sus dos manos el rostro de él y comenzó a repartir cálidos besos una y otra vez. Pero Edward no se quedó atrás y comenzó a acariciar el vientre desnudo de la chica para hacer un camino hasta sus senos. Ella terminó de sacar su blusa y mirándole fijamente a sus ojos desabrochó la tela que cubría sus senos.

Edward quedó embelesado ante el paraíso que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Dos montículos que había esperado tocar hace bastante tiempo, y ahora ella sin ninguna duda se los había ofrecido ¿Podía estar más eufórico que ahora?

Se acercó a ella y besó lentamente sus labios y nuevamente dejó pasar su lengua sin ningún problema, en pocos segundos comenzó a besar su cuello para así abrirse paso a su clavícula y seguir bajando hasta uno de sus senos y lo besó ganándose un gemido lleno de emoción por parte de la chica.

Bella lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y afianzó el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del hombre en que tenía en frente, luego se frotó contra él cuando el ojiverde mordió su pezón y los dos gimieron nuevamente.

Ella comenzó a desesperarse, lo necesitaba en esos mismos momentos, pero al parecer el Cullen estaba muy entretenido jugando con sus senos. Logró que él subiera su rostro y nuevamente se fundieran en un apasionado beso, pero rápidamente comenzó a desabrochar su camisa mientras acariciaba cada porción de piel que aparecía a la luz.

— Me traes vuelto loco y no se si pueda ser tan cuidadoso ahora. — Gimió el Cullen mientras que ella acariciaba seductoramente sus pezones.

— Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas. — Susurró ella en su oido. Cuando escuchó el gruñido del joven fue bajando sus caricias hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón. — ¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo sexy que te ves así?— Le preguntó mientras que acariciaba bajo su ombligo.

— Nadie…— Tragó mientras ella iba desabrochando el botón— Nadie…— Volvió a repetir entre un débil jadeo mientras que ella bajaba el cierre. — Nadie que me importe… — Logró articular en un gemido.

— Dime... ¿Quién es importante para ti?— Susurró seductoramente cuando sus manos comenzaban a acariciar su miembro sobre la tela del bóxer.

— Bella…— Gruñó él terminado de bajarse sus pantalones.

— ¿Sí?— Preguntó angelicalmente.

— No me tientes. — Gruñó de nuevo.

Rápidamente tiró la falda de la chica sin importarle a dónde llegaría a caer. Y nuevamente llevó su caliente boca a los senos de ella, quien soltó un ronco jadeo, no recordaba haber sentido algo así antes. Aquello fue como música para los oídos del Cullen y sin resistirse mordió uno de sus pezones esperando que volviera a gemir, no sólo un simple sonido si no que su nombre.

— OH, Edward— Y nuevamente se sintió eufórico porque aquellos labios que tanto amaba lo habían llamado.

— Bella…— Gruñó cuando sintió las manos de ellas posarse en el elástico de sus calzoncillos, pero no pudo hablar más, sólo soltó un fuerte jadeo al ver como ella mordía su labio inferior mientras bajaba el bóxer. La besó sin cansarse de la sensación que no podía ser comparada con otra, suspiró esperando que esto no fuera un sueño, porque la mujer que tenía frente a sus ojos era la fiel imagen de quien acompañó sus noches de fantasías y sueños en donde le escuchaba gemir su nombre… como ahora.

Ella atrajo su rostro y le besó dejándole saber que estaba segura de todo lo que estaba viviendo en esos instantes. Con su mano acarició su torso y bajó hasta el excitado miembro de Edward. Su palma cubrió el pene de él y lentamente comenzó a acariciarlo de vez en cuando ejerciendo un poco de presión.

— Me torturas…— dijo él mientras con temblorosas manos bajaba la última prenda que le quedaba a ella. Ella comenzó a acelerar el roce entre su mano y el excitado miembro de éste pero él la frenó. — Ahora me toca jugar a mí. — Iba a protestar pero los dedos de él en su parte íntima la sacaron de sus pensamientos, tan sorprendente fue la caricia que olvidó por unos segundo cuál era su nombre.

Se removió un poco posando sus manos en los broncíneos cabellos de Edward mientras que comenzaba a jugar con sus labios regalándole pequeños mordiscos. Nada de lo que había experimentado hasta ahora lo había sentido antes, era como si toda su vida hubiera esperado para todo esto y ahora lo disfrutaba con creces, y estaba segura de que lo volvería a disfrutar una y otra vez.

— Te necesito justo ahora— Susurró en su oído cuando estaba a punto de llegar al colapso ante las caricias que hacía el Cullen en su clítoris. — Edward— Llamó de nuevo pues éste estaba entretenido jugando con su parte baja y lamiendo sus senos.

El Cullen subió su rostro y la besó dulcemente, sonrió ante la cara de frustración de su chica y se juró que nunca la dejaría ir. Acomodó uno de los tantos mechones de su cabello que estaban pegado a su rostro debido a la seductora capa de sudor que cubría su cuerpo. Disfrutó el momento, pues más de una vez se había imaginado desnudo ante la mujer que lo hacía perder la cordura, ella era la castaña que estaba entre sus brazos y que ahora un hermoso tono rosa cubría sus mejillas.

— Si supieras todo lo que siento por ti. — Le dijo mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. —…todas las veces que he soñado con esto. — Gimió tentando su entrada lentamente. — Eres hermosa... simplemente hermosa. — Y en un beso lleno de amor y ternura la penetró.

Fue como si se sintiera plena y sus cuerpos encajaran completamente. Luego de entrar en ella volvió a salir y la segunda vez que la penetró fue lentamente, a penas alcanzando unos pocos centímetros en su interior.

— Por favor, Edward. — Suplicó la castaña al sentir su miembro. Pero Edward volvió a hacerlo, y mientras se perdía en el sabor de la piel de su cuello volvió a entrar en ella un poco más ganándose que Bella comenzara a gemir de manera irregular. Repitió el acto un par de veces más, con el propósito que ella le suplicara que estuviera completamente dentro de ella pero al parecer Bella no podía formular alguna idea en su cabeza, sólo sentía… sentía su intimidad palpitando en la espera de que él la penetrara con fuerza y calmara el calor que se formaba en bajo vientre.

—Estás húmeda… mojada sólo para mí. — Ronroneó en su oido mientras que ella gemía al sentir los lentos movimientos del Cullen. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a seguir con ese juego, como pudo apretó el agarre de sus manos en la espalda de él y se acercó para que sus caderas se apegaran sintiendo entrar el miembro de él hasta el fondo. Él gimió audiblemente y tuvo que apretar en agarre en su cintura a la vez que mordía su cuello para no sucumbir inmediatamente.

— ¿Quedó claro lo que quiero?— Jadeó cuando lo sintió repetir la acción pero con más fuerzas.

Fijó su mirada en ella cuando comenzaba el vaivén de sus caderas penetrándola y sintiendo como su miembro era bienvenido por las cálidas y húmedas paredes de Bella.

La castaña comenzó a moverse contra él, pues necesitaba sentirlo más adentro, aunque sabía que eso era imposible. Gimió cuando él agarró una de sus piernas y la subió un poco más arriba para así tener un mejor acceso.

— ¡Oh Edward!— Gritó cuando lo sintió más adentro de su intimidad regalándole la mejor de las sensación que de a poco la iba haciendo convulsionar bajo el cuerpo de él.

Edward no sabía que hacer, no tenía claro si gritar, gemir o gruñir, pero de algo estaba seguro y era que no tenía que dejar de mover sus caderas, ni tampoco tenía la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo.

Bella seguía gimiendo cada vez más fuerte y él cada vez fue moviendo sus caderas rápidamente, se perdía en el cuerpo de ella, la besaba, lamía su cuello, mordía uno de sus pezones o simplemente le susurraba palabras de dulzura y amor. Pero era difícil no perder al caballero que llevaba dentro, en especial en esos minutos cuando Isabella le ayudaba con sus movimientos apretando su trasero.

Edward sabía que no podría llegar muy lejos si ella seguía apretando sus nalgas así que con su mano libre tomó sus muñecas y las dejó sobre su cabeza para así valerse de eso y comenzar a lamer cada uno de sus senos.

Aún incapaz de controlarse, sintió que de a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar más rápido. Edward no dejaba de embestirla y gemir su nombre. Lo sentía dentro de ella mientras que sus musculosos brazos la abrazaban y le exigían que se apegara a él, como si tuviera miedo que se alejase un poco. Sintió su respiración pesada y su rostro envuelto en el placer, eso le regaló seguridad ante lo que era… no podía creer que era ella la que producía aquello en su cuerpo.

— ¿Sabes lo que yo quiero de ti?— Logró articular Edward sin parar de embestirla. — Quiero que me digas por qué ya no puedo vivir sin ti… Quiero que me digas de una vez por qué el hacerte el amor es como si hubiera muerto y llegado al cielo.

Y con esas simples palabras, Bella sintió como si se desarmara frente a él, porque ahora no sólo tenían un contacto físico, estaban haciendo el amor y aunque no se habían dicho "Te quiero", ni tampoco fueran una pareja "normal", eso no importaba… porque sabían que en el fondo compartían sus sentimientos.

Le abrazó y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, le besó tratando de que en aquello estuvieran todo lo él le hacía sentir y como en el fondo de su corazón se abrían nuevas puertas a nuevos sentimientos.

De a poco sintió que ya estaba a punto de llegar y entre inaudibles gemidos trató de llamar al Cullen.

— Edward… Edward…

A él le excitaba más escucharla gemir su nombre en aquella voz tan seductora, de manera cercana y tono borroso producto del deseo desbordado difícil de manejar… Sus pieles, cubiertas por el sudor las hacían sentirse como si quemaran y el cuerpo de ella le llamaba a gritos. Siguió moviéndose contra ella, con la idea de que jamás se alejara de sus brazos y que a la vez llegaran al mejor orgasmo de sus vidas.

Ella sólo se dejaba llevar por él, que ya se había abandonado a su voluntad. Empujó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos levemente ganando todas aquellas embestidas que el Cullen tentaba en su interior.

De a poco sintió que los músculos de su zona interior de ella comenzaban a contraerse por el placer, acompañando aquellos con inaudibles palabras que balbuceaban su boca.

— Quiero que me mires cuando te vengas. — Le pidió acunando el dulce rostro de Bella entre sus mano.

— ¡Edward! ¡OH Edward estoy a punto!

— Yo también cariño, yo también. — Y en un par de embestidas pudo sentir el cálido líquido envolviendo su miembro

— Ed-Ward— Trató de articular mientras gemía con el golpe del orgasmo sin dejar de mirarle y perderse en aquellos ojos ensombrecidos por el deseo. — ¡Edward!— Chilló una y otra vez sin apartar la vista del chico.

Pero las embestidas no pararon, Edward siguió introduciéndose en ella cada vez más rápido. Un gruñido se escapó cuando Bella le ayudaba en cada embestida y afianzaba el agarre de las piernas alrededor de su cintura la besó de nuevo mientras que sentía su cuerpo convulsionar mientras que un leve hormigueo lo invadía. Pero fue el culmine cuando su preciosa Bella mordió su lóbulo sensualmente. Él no pudo más y se dejó ir con grandes espasmos una y otra vez, gruñido tras gruñido, esparciendo su líquido en aquella cálida cavidad en donde su miembro seguí sumergido.

— ¡Bella!— Fue lo único que pudo decir cuando sentía que tocaba el cielo y volvía a los brazos de la mujer que tenía en frente.

El silencio de la Biblioteca sólo era interrumpido por dos respiraciones que buscaban llegar a la normalidad. Cuando Edward se sintió un poco más fuerte se acomodó al lado de ella en el escritorio y la sentó sobre su regazo. La acunó mientras trataba de arreglar algunos de sus cabellos que se pegaban a la dulce piel de la mujer. Ella cerró los ojos ante todas las sensaciones que le regalaba Edward y suspiró… nunca pensó que esto pasaría algún día en su vida.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño?— Preguntó él mientras besaba su cabeza.

— Es sólo… que nunca pensé que esto se hiciera realidad. — Murmuró subiendo su rostro para fijar su mirada en la del Cullen. Él le dio un corto beso en sus labios y luego dijo:

— Ahora no preciosa, tenemos toda una vida por delante para explicarnos eso.

— Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora?— Preguntó ella con picardía. Ignorando el cansancio logró movilizar su cuerpo y así sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

— Dime Swan… ¿Qué haces habitualmente todas las noches?

— Todas las noches me tomo alguna taza de café y leo un libro. ¿Por qué?— Preguntó mientras rozaba su sexo contra el del Cullen y lamía su cuello.

— Creo que deberás encontrar otro momento para hacerlo. — Bella lo miró con la duda pintada en sus ojos. — Desde ahora en adelante no tendrás tiempo en las noches... ese tiempo será mío, sólo mío. — Aclaró mientras acomodaba su miembro en la intimidad de ella para después de a poco ir penetrándola. Ella gimió.

— Lo que quieras Cullen, lo que quieras…

_Siempre se había escuchado que del amor al odio siempre hay un paso, ¿Cabe más duda de aquello?_

_**Uno: Gracias Hermanis!**_

_**Dos: Que opinan? Déjenlo saber en un review :)**_

_**Tres: Lean mi otra historia, búsquenla en mi perfil ^^**_

_**Cuatro: Besitos y gracias por leer! :D **_


End file.
